trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
AureateAnodized
- Talk= - Symbolic= }} |-| God Tier▼= - No Hood= }} |caption = A quote from your Troll goes here }} Introduction >'Be the seadweller with an intense gold lust.' You guess they mean you. You're Sivex Theal. WEALTH. That's a big one. You got most of your SICK LOOT from FLARP, an EXTREME ROLE PLAYING GAME. You play as the JACK CLASS and your rank is CONCENTRATED KING. You are a CLOUDER for your team, TEAM BLITZ. The other player on your team is LURRA CERDE. Your RIVALS are TEAM VANQUISH, amde up of the clouder Eu Ziennu and her cohort Azra Dwarn. You enjoy throwing LAVISH PARTIES in your huge hive. You're the EMPORER-TO-BE, and damn will that be good. Once the current EMPORER dies, you get to take the THRONE. How exciting. You don't have a matesprit, but you have a flushed crush. The only troll you consider worthy of your red affections would be Gulla Elzebub, but he has no interest in you. You don't have a moirail. Nobody wants to put up with you and your shit. You ''do ''have a kismesis. Serian Ance, a teal blooded brat, is your black partner. He's such an ass! He thinks he know everything, and he's so smug and full of himself! You don't mediate for anybody, and on the off chance someone mediates between you and Serian, it's usually Kiez Strast. Your ancestor still ''is ''the Overlord. Due to his high blood, he was selected to be the ruler of the newly colonized Oclarvis. His probable matesprit, the Pugilist, became his bodyguard. She also mediated between him and the Disruptor. The Advisor worked for him, as did the Eliminator and the Suppressor. He was forced to marry the Vicereine, despite not being in a quadrant with her. For many sweeps, he was in power. However, at one point, three rogues, the Surveyor, the Haruspex, and the Thaumaturge poisoned him. With this, they could mind control him. They pulled his strings for many sweeps until the Haruspex, the last of the trio, died. He came to bewildered. He immediately removed all the reforms he had made under the potion. He was now the ruler again, and so he remains. He is the only surviving ancestor. You like to think that had you inherited the throne, you would not have had the wool pulled over your eyes. Insolence. Kind of disgusting, really. You wish your ancestor was stronger, but in honesty, you know he's still stronger than you. Well you use the CoinKind abstratus. You flip a gold coin to attack. Heads, you deal damage. Tails, you heal yourself. You use Payment modus. To get an item out, you simply pay the allotted fee. You have enough money, but you hate parting with it. Personality ... Biography ... Session Sivex loves his title. He steals the luck of his enemies, meaning he gets insane loot and can use ultra powerful attacks. It satisfies his gold lust, and need for power. He makes a mean offensive player. At first glance, Sivex's entire medium seems to be covered in piles and piles of gold coins. These were mirages, which obviously infuriated Sivex. It turns out the ground is deep black and rocky, fairly flat and spattered with little lush oasii. Near many of these pools, there are cities of grey stone where the cyan bee consorts live. To defeat the denizen Gwydion, Sivex must beat him in a game of poker, but he will no doubt cheat. However, Sivex does have his magic on his side. Trivia *Sivex is based on the Christian sin of excessive wealth. *"Sivex" comes from the word excess, and "Theal" comes from the word wealth. *Sivex's trolltag, aureateAnodized, roughly means gold plated. *Gwydion is based on the Welsh trickster of mythology. Gallery ... Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Not Super Session Category:Violet Blood Category:Totally Not Superman